


Love Me Again

by Emmagalller



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagalller/pseuds/Emmagalller
Summary: Max knew that charles would always come back for another round and Charles always knew Max would let him go at the end of the night.In the end they would always Love Each Other again.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first f1 story, so I decided to make it about my favorite ship (I like pain I know), also this is my first time writing something slightly sexual, so if is bad I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

He's at the club and he knows there's at least 50 people that want to roll with him but he doesn't care about any of them, beacuse he knows none of the can give what he wants what he needs, only one person can.

And after what feels like forever he sees the boy that has lived in his mind like he owned the place, he stands from the bar and can't help but notice that everyone seems enticed with the way the little fox looks under the lights, he cant blame them really, not when he also feels that way, the only difference between Max and everyone else in the club is that they know Max is going to be the one taking him home.

After all this wasn't the first time they looked for each other in this club.

"I knew you be back for another round" he said with a confident voice, while he looked into the green blues that haunt his dreams.

"Did you now?" The fox looked at him with a smirk "huh you really think about yourself that highly, who told you I came back for you?" He asked while he touched max chest and looked at him with mischief in his eyes.

After all that's exactly what charles is: A fox in disguise, but he be Dammed if he didn't admit that he love that.

"Maybe you didn't come back for me but after we dance for a while I'll be able to convince you that I'm worth coming back for" Charles smiled up at him and he knew he had won the first round.

"Well then what are you wating for to convince me? Take me to the dancefloor" Max accepted his challenge and took him to the dancefloor.

The night was young and both young drives where enjoying each other and their freedom that this club gave them.

The way charles moved his hips put him under his spell, max knew exactly what the other wanted, he need it the love and attention only the lion could give him.

Max couldn't stop himself from admitting how beautiful he really thought the little fox really was.

"God damm it you are too fucking beautiful, it's not even fair at this point" charles looked a little shocked after all max wasn't one to tell others if he thought they were beautiful or not, especially not to him.

That confession made charles a little bit dizzy and max also felt conflicted he couldn't understand why he had confessed that, after all the were only lovers when the sun was hidden and no one that they knew could see them.

Charles looked straight into the lions eyes and told him that he was just as beautiful.

"Well I think you are just as beautiful max, so that makes it fair" the lion didn't understand where all this confessions were coming from but he couldn't deny how much affected him being called beautiful, after all he wasn't called that very often.

Max couldn't stop himself from kissing the life out of charles, not even caring that they were in the middle of the club where everyone could see them, after all this was a special place so nothing would get out to the press anyways.

Charles felt like he was on a cloud, he always felt that when max kissed him, made him feel like he was precious without treating him like he was a docile little boy, Max was the only one who understood who he was and he only felt comfortable with him.

And maybe it wasn't the best moment to realize how important Max was for him, not while the were making out and grinding on each other on the dancefloor, so he did the only thing that would shut his head, and kiss max a little harder but also a little bit sweeter.

Max was so intoxicated by Charles that he could no longer stay there, he felt like heaven opened up while they were kissing and dancing, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby let's go to my room" He took charles little hands in his, while the little fox nodded with half Lid eyes, and the lion thought about how much of wet dream charles looked like, with his red lips bruised and crazy hair from where he had been playing with it.

While the were Leaving, Charles knew that when the night was done Max would let him go and that he would come back running into the lions den, just like he did tonight, just like he has been doing since the were eighteen.

They got into Max car and the lion put his hand on his little fox thigh then gripped it hard and pulled him in for a violent kiss.

Max was so desperate to touch Charles, it was crazy he had to count to 100 before staring to drive, he didn't want them to crash just beacuse he was horny, he was sure Charles wouldn't appreciated if that happened.

After what felt forever for the little fox, they arrived at max hotel he would be lying if he said that having max hand on his thigh for all the ride didn't affect him one bit.

"Finally.... fucking finally" Max said after they reached the hotel parking lot and charles let out a little laugh.

Max looked at him with a soft smile, got out of the car and opened Charles door, said boy looked at him with surprise in his face and he couldn't blame him, he had never done that before and felt a little subconscious, but Charles smiled up at him and reach out for his hand.

And for the first time after doing this for like a thousand times they walked hand in hand to max bedroom, with out a care in the world about who saw them, tonight was only about the two of them and how they were feeling each other like never before.

They walked past the lobby and got into the elevator where they kissed until they arrived to Max's floor.

The lion took the fox by surprise and carried him to his bedroom while Charles beautiful laugh filed the hallway.

"Why are you carrying me? I'm I suppose to be a prince?" The fox ask with a smile while he looked at Max.

"Nah we both now you are no prince, baby boy you like to be the king" Max told him while opening his door and closing it with his foot.

Charles looked at him with dark eyes and stared kissing him with everything he had, Max has always known and he will always know who he was and the little fox loved that he would never have to pretend not with his lion.

Charles broke the kiss and looked right into Max eyes and told him while he started to take his shirt.

"Don't worry Max this bed is made to fit two kings" the lion looked and his little fox who was sporting a sexy smirk and growled before taking his shirt of and throwing charles into the bed.

Charles was right they were both kings and funnily enough the only one who made him feel like one, like he was worth it was his little fox, that's why he gave everything to him but also took everything from him in the nights that they loved each other.

"Baby boy tell me what you want, tonight it's all up to you" Max told Charles while he grinded down on him his little fox looked like a mess under him already and he hadn't done much to him.... yet.

"Give me everything Max, I want you to fuck me like you hate me, like you love me and like you only want me" Charles told him looking into his eyes while moaning trying to get his and max's Jean's off.

Max helped Charles with taking the rest of the clothes, before he answered.

"I'll fuck you like I love you and like i only want you, but I can't fuck you like I hate you charles....not anymore." They looked at each other eyes and with out a word charles kissed him pouring every single piece of love that he had for Max.

"I love you Max, I can't hide it any more, I only want you my lion, i do not want any one else mon ange" Charles confessed and Max thought that he should feel disgusted or confused but he could only smile and kiss his little fox.

"I love you too baby, I won't hide anymore either, I only want you my little fox, why would I ever want someone else?".

They smiled and kissed each other all night long, while they loved each other like never before. Maybe they had always loved each other, under all that pretence of hate and rivalry, love and adoration where hidden.

The two often were misunderstood but when they where together, they could be themselves more just two hot head young man but two boys with a passion burning brighter than the sun, two kings in their on ways, but most importantly to them, they were also A lion and his little fox.

And after all Max was right Charles would Always comeback to him in this life and in every other, the would always love each other Again.


End file.
